Persona 4: What Was Always There
by Narushep17
Summary: Almost since the first time they met have they been at each other's throats. But after going through so much already, they will come to learn much more about themselves and each other then they ever thought they would. M for STRONG sexual stuffs and language.
1. Chapter 1: That Was Unexpected

"HANAMURA!"

"What did you do now?" Yu Narukami asked, looking up from his book on model building and looking to his best friend, Yosuke Hanamura as he began to sink in his seat.

"I don't know." The blonde supermarket employee groaned to himself, trying to hide his face in the collar of his jacket. "But we know she's about to kick my ass."

"You idiot. I know it's you from across the court!" Yelled a beyond pissed Chie Satonaka as she rushes, her fists clenched at her side.

"Now Chie I'm sure he has his reasons." Calmly stated Chie's best friend Yukiko as she followed slightly behind her.

Chie slammed her hands on the table Yu and Yosuke sat at, Yosuke jumping practically to his feet while his face was wide with fear.

"Listen Chie I don't even know what you're talking about!" Yosuke said, holding up his hands in fear.

"You liar!" Chie yelled, her fire filled eyes staring down the biggest annoyance in her life.

"What Yosuke-Senpai do now?" Kanji Tatsumi asked, walking up behind both Yukiko and Yu with a soda in hand.

"Apparently something so bad I think Chie's actually going to kill him." Yu answered, returning to his book. "If she does you owe me 500 yen Kanji."

Yukiko looked to Kanji with a confused expression.

"Me and Yu-Senpai have a bet of when Chie-Senpai will finally snap. I bet after you all graduate." Kanji answered, taking a seat. "But Chie-Senpai almost does so often that its not even fun anymore."

"500 yen is 500 yen though." Yu answered, flipping a page.

"Yeah, yeah." Kanji mutered

The group watched the two run around the food court, Yosuke vaulting over each and swerving around each chair he could while being pursued by the blood boiling Satonaka. Eventually the two rushed to the automatic door leading to the entrance of Junes, barely missing an old lady entering.

"Are we gonna do anything about this?" Yukiko asked the two boys who stared with her.

"Give it a few minutes. I'm not giving up on this bet yet." Yu said.

"Same." Kanji added.

Yukiko sighed, taking her own seat beside Kanji.

* * *

"You perverted asshole!" Chie yelled, her legs filled with endless endurance from her training keeping her behind Yosuke as he began to be lose gas just outside Junes.

Yosuke stopped, lucky he had leaned forward to catch his breath as he missed Chie taking a swing that went right over him to his relief. She turned, her angered expression unchanging as she stomped toward him.

"Chie please!" Yosuke yelled full of fear as he backed away from her. "What did I do?"

Chie grunted, digging into her jacket pocket and pulling out her phone. She moved her fingers until she held up the screen to Yosuke, his face going pale.

"You sent me a link to some porn site last night you creep!" She yelled, Yosuke's cheeks going red as he shoved his hands into his face.

"Oh shit… I meant to copy and paste this stupid joke I found I wanted to send you…" Yosuke groaned.

"Seriously?!" Chie yelled. She rubbed her temple. "I seriously didn't even need to know what you're into."

"Please don't tell the others!" Yosuke yelled to her in a panic. "Tatsumi and Narukami would give me shit for years!"

Chie looked at the screen of her phone with an evil grin, twirling her wrist with her cell phone in it.

"What would you be willing to do to keep the others from seeing?" She said, her grin widening as Yosuke's complexion went as white as he could be.

"Please Satonaka! Anything!" Yosuke asked, dropping to his knees with his hands clasped in front of her.

Chie's mischievous grin softened to a casual one, sliding the phone into her jacket pocket.

"I'll delete the link." She said, Yosuke sighing at her comment. "However, I require one thing."

Yosuke could hear the money in his wallet screaming in fear.

"Yes…?" He asked, Chie putting her hands on her hips with a grin,

"Tomorrow night there's an advanced screening of Kung Fu Warrior 5 in Okina City. I'm broke so I want you to get me a ticket." Chie said.

"No way! You know how much tickets to those kinda've things cost?!" Yosuke yelled.

"5000 yen a piece." Chie replied with a grin.

Yosuke groaned, he had only made 12000 yen in his last paycheck because exams kept him from picking up more hours. He was hoping to use it for fun stuff with the crew this summer, but he had no choice. He could not let the others no about this.

"Deal…" Yosuke groaned, Chie squealing in joy.

"Hell yes! Kung Fu Warrior 5!" Chie jumped while proclaiming her happiness. "Here I thought I I'd never benefit from your perverted ways."

"Yeah, yeah… but please just don't tell the guys ok?" Yosuke begged again.

"I swear on my honor!" Chie said, holding her hand up with her chest puffed.

"You have no honor…" Yosuke muttered under his breath, Chie lifting a brow at the comment. "I mean, it is my honor!"

* * *

"So you have to spend almost half of your paycheck so Chie won't kill you?" Yu Narukami asked to his friend who laid on his futon with his eyes glued to the ceiling in misery while he worked on a Pheonix Ranger Feathermen R model.

"Yeah…" Yosuke muttered as if he were in pain as he sat up to stare blankly at Yu. "This girl is gonna kill me or make me give up living one day I swear."

"My mother always told me if a girl messes with you it means she likes you." Yu stated, finally able to construct the torso of the red Feathermen.

"Come on partner! That's stuff they tell kindergarteners!" Yosuke yelled, falling back on his friend's futon. "I think she just gets off on my pain?"

"Aren't you into that?" Yu stated while he looked over the next set of instructions.

"Is it national dog on Yosuke day or something?!" Yosuke groaned, taking the pillow at the head of the futon and yelling into it.

Yosuke sat up, dropping the pillow on the floor.

"Might as well get it over with and order her stupid ticket…" Yosuke grunted.

Yu looked to his friend and then returned to his model. A moment of silence passed, before Yosuke cursed to himself. Yu looked back to his friend, then returned to his model. Yosuke grunted again, Yu looking to his friend again.

"Something wrong?" Yu asked, Yosuke sighing.

"Yeah my cart just keeps saying I'm buying 2 for 10,000 yen. I only want one you stupid…" Yosuke muttered, moving his fingers like a madman on his phone.

Yu returned to his model.

"Last piece…" Yu muttered, beginning to attach the torso of the red Feathermen to the upperbody.

"THAT BITCH!" Yosuke yelled, making Yu jump lightly, the model figurine falling out of his fingers and the torso breaking back into pieces right on his table.

"What is it now?" Yu muttered, rubbing his temple with his hot glue burned fingers.

"I'll tell you what! Satonaka just happened to forget to mention that you can only buy two of these damned things at a time!" Yosuke yelled, his eyes beginning to tear up for his bank account. "That no good! I'm gonna!" Yosuke jumpe to his feet and marched to the door of Yu's room. "I'll be back bro. I'm gonna go give her a piece of my mind."

Yu rolled his eyes as Yosuke walked through the door and out of the Dojma residence. If this stuff did not happen so often between the pair of Honomura and Satonaka he probably would have tried to mediate this rising conflict. He had come to accept things were just easier, and less stressful, to let them work it out on their own.

* * *

"No good lousey..." Yosuke muttered as he marched through early August night. "I'll give her a piece of my mind…"

If he wasn't so embarrassed of what Satonaka had on him, his particular sexual interests, he probably wouldn't be so worried. He knew he had two choices in front of him:

1\. Give in to Chie's demands and have to figure out how he was just gonna be able to hang out with his friends for the next 2 weeks with only 2,000 yen spending money.

2\. Face the music and let the whole group and possibly more people know how he was turned on by-

He stopped, realizing he was just outside Chie's home. He walked up to the door and knocked. A familiar face opened the door, Chie's mother.

"Oh Yosuke Hanamura. So good to see you." The short Mrs. Hanamura stated with a smile.

"Good evening Mrs. Satonaka, is Chie home?" Yosuke said, trying to hide his anger behind a fake smile.

"Oh, Chie's in her room I'm pretty sure. I haven't seen her since dinner." Mrs. Satonaka said. "You can come in and go see her but not for too long. My husband would not like a boy being in Chie's room this time of night."

"Understandable." Yosuke said, entering the home and placing his tennis shoes beside the door.

Yosuke started up the stairs, his fists clenched waiting to be able to be on the right side of a chewing out between he and Satonaka. He had been to Chie's before to hang out with her and Yu during the days the group were the "Investigation Team". Her room was on the second floor of the house, the only room on the second floor minus her own bathroom while her parents room was on the first floor. After reaching the top of the stairs he walked down the hall to her door.

He knocked once, just above a sign with a Bruce Lee cutout throwing a flying kick, his foot just at the door knob. He knocked after no reply.

"Satonaka!" Yosuke called into the door. "Satonaka?" He said again and knocked.

Yosuke heard a strange noise come from inside the room. He pressed his ear to the door, barely making out Chie muttering to herself inside. He reached for the door handle.

"I'm coming in…" Yosuke muttered.

"Yes." He heard her say from inside.

"What?" Yosuke muttered.

"Yeah say it again…"

"Chie?" He said into the door.

"I'm so worthless…"

"Are you ok?" Yosuke said again, this time concerned what he was hearing.

He heard her groan, immediately making his body move on its own and grab the door handle and throw it open. Chie laid on her bed, her noise canceling headphones over her ears and her eyes glued to her phone beside her on the bed. Nothing out of the ordinary Yosuke thought for a fraction of a second before the full picture made his jaw drop, his eyes widen, his legs go numb, and his mind go to static.

While she laid with her headphones in, she was wearing a green sports bra that was pushed up to expose her breasts, one she had in a firm grasp in one hand. Her other hand was shoved into her grey sweatpants with her legs wide enough to see a obvious dark spot in between her legs on her sweat pants. Her arm in her sweatpants was moving incredibly fast, her mouth widening as she moaned loud and began to turn her head toward the door. The movement of her arm leading into her sweatpants stopped as their eyes met for a split second.

"What…"

"That's…"

"The…"

"The video…"

"FUCK!?"

Yosuke turned a complete 180 and ran down the hall to the stairs.

"HANAMURA!" Yosuke heard screamed as he scooped up his shoes and closed Chie's front door behind him.

Yosuke made it to the sidewalk and turned running back the way he came. He didn't know where this speed or the endurance to run the three or so blocks between Chie's and his house. Before Yosuke knew it he was in his room, door closed shut behind him and just barely breathing right. Teddie sat cross legged on Yosuke's bed, a manga in hand before he looked to Yosuke with a grin.

"Hey there Yosuke! Where you been?"

Yosuke felt his cell phone ring and instantly brought the screen to his eyes.

 _From: Chie Satonaka_

 _Tomorrow you're dead._

"Yosuke?" Teddie said before Yosuke collapsed onto the floor face first.


	2. Chapter 2: A Second Deal

"He's so dead. Deader then dead. The deadest!" Chie Satonaka muttered to herself as she paced inside her room.

She checked her phone, no response from Honomura after the incident from the night before.

* * *

 _The night before…_

"Yeah. I wish I could tell you this." Chie Satonaka giggled into her cell phone. "No Yukiko, you don't understand. I could own Yosuke for a year off of it."

She paced around her room, as she talked she dressed into her running outfit, her grey sweatpants she had gotten specifically for exercise and matching grey sweatshirt over her green sports bra. Her mother had frequently nagged her about "letting the girls fly" while she ran.

"Trust me, the sick shit was worth it to get to see Kung Fu Warrior 5 like two weeks early!" Chie continued into the phone while throwing a punch in the air. "Alright, I gotta get to my run. Tell your mom I said hi! Bye." She finished, ending the call.

She thought for a moment of how just the night before her face had lit a violent shade of red when she had gotten the link sent from Yosuke and opened it out of habit of when he sent her stupid funny things at night. Sometimes they were actually funny, and she remembered the boy actually had a good sense of humor. Others they were dirty sex jokes that made her gag. She went back to their message chain, the last being the fated link that was her accidental gift to milk Yosuke dry.

"Sick perv." She muttered, scooping her head phones and putting them into her phone.

Proceeding out of her home, she started her normal workout music, the soundtrack to the classic Bruce Lee movie _Game of Death_ that Yukiko had burned for her for her birthday two years ago. After a light warm up she began her jog, the usual 3 mile to Yasogami and back then sprints down the lane. If she wanted to focus on her goal of becoming a police officer she needed to be in top shape, having lost 10 pounds since the end of 2nd year and adding that back in muscle.

Her mind escaped into her fantasies as she ran. The music she had grown up listening to while one of her idols whooped so much butt put the thought of her, the cop deep undercover in the biggest crime ring of the country. Surrounding her were the worst of the worst, and as she ripped off her mustache to reveal she was the nation wide feared female kung fu cop-

"Oh yes please, fuck me sir!"

Chie stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening and her hands ripping her headphones out of her ears.

"What the hell?" She almost screamed as she pulled out her phone and her face burning as the video Yosuke had accidentally sent her was playing. "Oh shit, I didn't close my phone I must have made it open through the pocket…" She muttered, her eyes on her phone.

Her eyes were glued to the phone. Chie Satonaka was hunched over on the Samegawa Flood Plain path, looking at porn on her phone. When Chie first pulled up the ling and the video began she didn't watch more than a second, all she saw was a small shot of a woman being held down while the man held her down dominatingly. A woman, her long hair covering what little of her face was being shoved into a pillow by the man behind her who had her bent over and was… doing her. Chie's hand, moving without her control reached down and put an ear bud in.

"Take it you dirty slut." The guy groaned as the girl squealed.

Chie Satonaka was not the romantic type. She loved when the chick in the action films got scooped up by the burly hero and shared the kiss while hundreds of explosions went off. That was it. Minus a small crush she had had on Narukami when he first moved, before Yukiko and Rise took his attention, she had never found a man who she even thought of wanting a fling with.

This… watching a man taking a women who Chie could picture being a badass independent woman and making her beg to be man handled and insulted was…

"Oh shit…" Chie gasped, cupping her mouth while her legs crossed where she stood.

She rushed to the gazeebo beside the floodplain, looking around the make sure she was the only one close, placed her phone on the table and continued to watch.

The man rolled her to her back and pinned her by her wrists, continuing to thrust into her like she had no other use and calling her everything from "whore" to "useless". Chie bit her lower lip, her nails digging into the wood of the table. Her hips began to wiggle, her legs widening to get a certain area getting wet to rub just enough of the seat.

She was turned on, beyond her control the video playing before her was turning her on so bad.

"Oh…" She moaned. She closed her eyes and began to picture herself as the girl in the video. "Fuck…"

Chie looked over her shoulder with one open eye and around the area, no one in sight. She had only ever done this once before, to what she couldn't remember, but she knew this is what she needed if she wanted to quell the feeling coming over her. Her right hand went into her sweatpants and into her panties, every hair on her body shivering as her fingers reached their destination.

"You like this, slut?"

"Oh yes…" Chie moaned while the girl in the video just yelled.

Chie stroked herself, her own hips humping her fingers while she just listened to the sounds of sex and the man's insults in the video. When she was getting frustrated just hearing his grunts and groans she'd whisper:

"Please call me something else..."

Then he would say something demeaning she would feel the heat already going from her lower abdomen to her neck just get hotter. After just stroking she stuck two fingers and really felt how drenched her insides had gotten. Her head collapsed on the table, one eye opened and watching as the girl was stillpinned on the bed and the man's hand on her throa, lightly choking hert.

"Oh god that's so hot…" She moaned as her fingers moved faster and faster and she moved her hips out of desperation at this rate. "Please… please… please…"

"Whose my slut?"

"Me…" Chie moaned lowly. The man repeated to the woman in the video but within Chie's fantasy he was asking her. "Me… me… meeeee…" She moaned through a whine, feeling the pressure in the lowest part of her abdomen about to burst.

Before she could answer her imaginary lover again, her mouth and eyes opened, her eyes almost rolling into the back of her head as she felt her legs tighten around her hand and, like a dame exploding, felt a rush go through her leaving her feeling so blissfully taken over and being left unable to do anything but whine and moan into the table. After a moment of her not being able to breath she took the deepest breath she could. Her arms, now weak and tired, pushed her up to sit straight while her eyes adjusted to the light of one of the street lamps.

She wiped the sweat that had accumulated over her face and neck.

"Talk about a workout…" Chie sighed blissfully.

She looked down, the video still played however at some point during her orgasm her earbuds had come out of her ears. She closed the video back to the message chain with Yosuke and she groaned. She was still horny, she needed more. Not out of her home of course, which made her swipe her phone and bury it into her pocket and race home as fast as she could. If she was gonna enjoy more of this she was gonna do it in solitude.

* * *

If she had known that her second masturbation session would end prematurely that night when the idiot who created this whole mess stormed in she wouldn't have. But man was it as good the second time as it was the third time.

"Oh no…" Chie muttered to herself, falling back first on her bed and covering her face with her cheeks red. "HE SAW MY TITS."

* * *

"Yosuke…?"

"Wha…"

"Yosuke, you alive?"

Yosuke Hanamura opened his eyes to a blurred vision of Teddie, the brightness of the sun beaming into the room from the window behind him. He sat up, wiping a trail of drool from his mouth and looked around his room then to Teddie.

"What happened…?" Yosuke muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

"You ran in last night and looked like you saw a ghost. I went to bed in the closet and when I woke up and came out you were still passed out on the floor." Teddie explained, the events starting to piece back for Yosuke.

"Oh yeah… I had gone to Chie's to…" Yosuke bean before it came to him. "Oh shit…" He muttered before hopping right to his feet and begging to shake in panic. "OH SHIT SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

Teddie tilted his head, filled with curiousity.

"Doesn't she want to almost everyday?" The once bear now boy asked before the hysterical Hanamura grabbed Teddie by the collar of his shirt and got in his face.

"I SAW HER ALMOST NAKED GETTING OFF TO PORN." Yosuke yelled in a state of complete fear to Teddie.

Teddie's eyes went red.

"Chie-chan… you saw her…" Teddie muttered before being dropped right back downon the floor while Yosuke ran and locked the door to his room.

"Teddie if you tell anyone I will throw you back into that T.V." Yosuke said, his eyes that were once fear filled now with a deadly glare.

Teddie stumbled then straightened into a salute.

"Yes sir!"

Yosuke groaned and fell onto his bed.

"I'm dead."Yosuke moaned before feeling his phone ring again. "Shit…"

* * *

"I got your message."

"Don't you say a damn thing to me."

Chie Satonaka looked over her shoulder, her face still pale from the shock of last night's experience as she turned back to Yosuke Hanamura who had just sat across from her at a table in Junes' food court.

"We need to have to talk about last night." She said, moving her face to look up to him but not making eye contact.

"Listen I am so sorr-" Yosuke started before Chie held up a hand that gave the message to "shut up before this hand goes across your face".

"What happened last night never happened. You saw nothing, you never came to my home, and if anyone heard you came to my place you decided to just go on home. Got it?" Chie said, her brows furrowed.

"Yes. Totally works for me." Yosuke said, nodding repeatedly.

The two sat in silence for a moment, before Yosuke's expression popped to life.

"Oh yeah." He said, pulling from his pocket two tickets. "Heres your… 10,000 yen tickets…" He muttered, his teeth clenched.

Chie snickered as she swiped one from his hand and looked over it with glee. At least something good came out of this whole situation she thought to herself.

"You sure have your uses Yosuke." Chie chuckled, before realizing the other ticket in Youske's hand. "Why did you buy a second?"

"Because, it was impossible to buy a single ticket. That's why I came over…" Yosuke said as he began to give his tirade he was hoping to give last night before meeting Chie's now developed glare. "I mean… sucks to be me…" Yosuke said, before a thought came to his head. "Let's cut a better deal Satonaka."

Chie met Yosuke's now devilishly grinning expression with the same glare she had given him a moment ago.

"What?" She asked, Yosuke leaning in and motioning Chie to do the same.

"You want to blackmail me, I'll blackmail you." He whispered which made Chie almost blow back at him before stopping herself and just continuing to glare. "You find a way to make up to me the extra 5,000 yen I spent on this stupid extra ticket and our shared sexual kinks are locked away for life."

Chie wanted to kill him. She had said before how she wanted to but that was nothing compared to how bad she wanted to wrap her hands around his throat and… choke.

Chie blushed to herself at the memory of the video. She had no choice. He knew and saw to much.

"Deal." She muttered, for the first true time being in defeat at the hands of Yosuke Hanamura.

"Good. You can start by buying me food at the movie tonight." Yosuke said, crossing his arm and leaning back in his seat.

"Hell no! Like I'll go to see this with you after last night you dumb ass!" Chie retorted, her desire to kill Yosuke rejuvenated.

"What a shame. I can already picture the shock on Yukiko's face when she finds out her best friend is super sexual masochist." Yosuke said with a grin, making Chie raise a brow.

"I'm a what?" Chie asked, Yosuke shaking his head with a sigh.

"If you were getting off from the same video as I was, it means you are into getting… what's the phrasing that matches…?" Yosuke said, twirling his wrist while thinking. "Dominated sexually?" Yosuke asked matter of factly.

Chie's face went red. It was true she had never been as turned on as she had been when she was watching that video and picturing herself being on the receiving end of… all those things.

"And I'm gonna guess you like… being that guy…?" Chie asked, Yosuke instantly matching a blush that Chie herself had.

"Yeah…" Yosuke muttered.

Chie looked to Yosuke as he looked away. She thought of Yosuke, the Yosuke she had known for almost two years, fought life and death battles with, and the one she kicked in the nuts almost every other day. Then her mind let itself wander thinking of him being like that man from the video, aggressive, domineering, and such an animal…

"No…" Chie muttered, getting to her feet in an instant. "I've got to go…" She stated blankly.

"Don't forget our "date"." Yosuke said mockingly, which caused the sweat that had quickly begun to form on the back of her neck to become more profuse as she rushed away.

Yosuke scratched the back of his neck. He could not believe Chie, the Chie he had known for almost two years, fought in the T.V. world alongside, shared a bunch of days with talking action movies, and who could make any grown man cry would so be ok being domin-

"Oh…" Yosuke muttered, his mind flashing to the image of her from the previous night. And the hairs on the back of his neck were not the only thing beginning to stand up. "… no…"


End file.
